My big, disfuntional, incestual family
by mr.costley
Summary: Hi, i'm Lyric Atsutari and this is the story of my life!
1. Explanation

_Hi! My name is Lyric Atsutari and I'm a class one wolf anthromorph! I have slightly pale skin, black hair, dark brown eyes, a black wolf tail, and black wolf ears with blood red tips. I'm five foot seven! I live with my Onee-san Raven Atchiya, another class one anthromorph who has tan skin, black hair, dark brown eyes, white wolf ears, and a white wolf tail. She's five foot six. Raven's wife is also Konan Atchiya. I also live with a business mogul named Kakuzu Onima including his husband slash secretary, Hidan Onima; Tobi Uchiha and his twin, slash lover, Obito Uchiha; the twin's father, my older lover, Madara Uchiha; Madara's brother and resident cross-dresser Izuna Uchiha and his lover Zetsu Seihantai; Suigetsu Hozuki and his lover Sasuke Uchiha; Kurama, A.K.A Kyuubi Kitsune, a class one fox anthromorph that has blood red ears and a blood red tail; he has an extremely hyper lover named Naruto Uzumaki; Pain Minamoto and his blue skinned lover Kisame Hoshigake, and lastly, Itachi Uchiha and his perverted lover Kakashi Hatake. You may be wondering why I'm saying all of this. Well…to tell the truth…I don't really know why I'm saying all of this. I guess I just want people to know the story of how nineteen other people and I all live together under one roof with all of the nitty-gritty details._

AN: Thank you once again to my beta reader Scarletraven007.


	2. Introductions

_Ch.1_

_Introductions_

I walked down the street, side by side with my beloved onee-san, my ears were safely hidden under my black beanie and my tail was in my pants, even though you could see it slightly wagging through the fabric of my blue jeans. I looked at my onee-san and asked "are you sure these people are okay with anthros? I mean...most of the people here..."

"Yes these people are perfectly fine with anthros. in fact, they've all seen my ears and tail." I gasped in shock and said

"How could you do that? You know that some people are always willing to file reports about strays just to get a bit more money in their pockets...they did that to..."

"I know...And we were almost caught that night...if mom and dad hadn't of done what they did...we could have been sent to...That place." My onee-san said with utter disgust. I nodded, trying not to remember what happened that night and walked in silence with Raven, my onee-san, until she said said "We're here." I looked to my left and saw a rather large three story house. "Your girlfriend...lives here?" I asked in disbelief. Raven laughed and said "yeah I know it's kinda startling when you first see it and compare it to all of the other shitty places we lived in."

I nodded and walked behind Raven as she walked the short path that led to the house and, being the shy one of my onee-san and I, I kinda hid behind her as she rung the doorbell. A woman with blue hair answered the door, hugged Raven, and said "Hey honey." Raven smiled and said "Hey Konan." And kissed her blue-haired lover on the lips and they both walked inside. I timidly stayed outside for a moment but walked in and I closed the door behind me.

The first thing I saw when I entered the house was a person, male, standing in front of me in a gothic Lolita maid outfit saying "Welcome home!" With his eyes closed and when he opened them they were the most brilliant shade of red I stared into his eyes, mesmerized by the color as he asked "who are you?" I blushed as I immediately broke eye contact with the man and said "i-i'm Lyric...i'm Raven's little brother." "You're Raven's little brother? Where are your ears and tail?" I let my ears flicked under my beanie, making the hat move slightly.

The man looked at my beanie, noticed that and said "oh! I almost forgot!" the man exclaimed and he held out his hand and said "My names Izuna! It's nice to meet you Lyric!" I said "ni-nice to meet you t-too Izuna." I then slowly and timidly took his hand and shook it once and after that I let go of his hand. Izuna smiled Kindly and said "follow me to the living room." and he walked down the hall a bit and turned right into, what i'm assuming is the living room.

I stayed in the hall for a few moments until Raven came out of the living room with her pristine white ears out of the confines of her hoodie and her tail was out of her pants, flicking slightly in annoyance. "what are you still doing out here?" "Um...w-well...you see..." I stumbled over my words, trying to stall going into the living room. Raven obviously noticed that and she got behind me and pushed me into the living room, there were a lot of people in there, all human, I was slightly frightened as raven said "Everyone, this is my little brother Lyric Atsutari. Lyric, this is everyone."

A man whose blond hair was in a loose ponytail, his bangs covering his left eye, said "why don't you properly introduce us Raven, un?" Raven rolled her eyes and said "the blond right there is Deidara Katsuiwa, our local pyromaniac and pyrotechnician." Deidara smiled at me and asked "How are you doing, un?" "g-good" I said rather shyly. Raven then pointed to a man with short red hair and said "He's Sasori Ningyo, Deidara's lover and puppeteer extraordinaire! He makes and sells puppets in town." Sasaori simply said "Yo." before returning his attention to his small puppet of, what appeared to be, a wolf anthro. Raven then said to me "He makes puppets of everyone he meets. So you can be pretty sure that he's making you into puppet form."

Raven then introduced me to everyone else in the room, Pain Minamoto, a tattoo artist and piercer who owns a shop in town, Kisame Hoshigake, a marine biologist and his lover is Pain. Hidan and Kakuzu Onima, husbands who are business partners. When Raven got to Konan she simply said "you already know Konan, my lover. However, you don't know that she's an anthro rights activist." I looked at konan in surprise and said "really?" Konan nodded and said "yep!" Raven smiled and she then continued on introducing me to people. Zetsu Seihantai, a person with multiple personality disorder who works at a greenhouse.

She then pointed to Izuna and, before she could say anything, I said "I-it's Izuna, right?" Izuna smiled and nodded "Yep! I'm Izuna Uchiha!" Raven smiled and said" Izuna is our resident cross-dresser. He goes around taking photos with people for money in town." I nodded as Raven continued introducing people to me. Itachi Uchiha, A male underwear model whose lover, Kakashi Hatake, a book critique who specializes in 'erotic novels' "Don't you mean porn?" I asked. Kakashi looked at me, slightly irked and said "No, I mean erotic novels." he pulled out a book from his left jacket pocket and said" I'll lend this to you so you can enjoy the wonders or erotic novels."

he then handed the book to me. Raven half-heartedly glared at Kakashi and said "are you trying to turn my innocent little brother into a pervert like you?" Kakashi shook his head and said "No, i'm just trying to show him that it's not porn." while they argued for a bit I read the title. the book was called 'Make out Paradise: Yaoi Edition' and in big, gold lettering on the bottom, it said 'limited edition'. I sighed before I coughed and said "ahem." they both stopped fighting and Raven laughed nervously and said "a-anyways...let's keep going with the introductions..." and she, once again, resumed introducing me to people.

Sasuke Uchiha, Another male model and his assistant and lover Suigetsu Hozuki. I then was introduced to Obito Uchiha and Tobi Uchiha, twins who had a little more to their brotherly relationship. Raven looked around before looking at Izuna and asked "Where are Kyuubi and Madara?" Izuna shrugged before someone came into the living room. He was tall about 6'3", which made him a good six inches taller than me, his eyes were red, like the uchiha's except his eyes...were different in a way that I couldn't quite put my finger on it. the man had a warm smile on his face and he was looking...at me.

The man walked up to me got down on one knee and took one of my hands and looked at me before saying "My name is Madara Uchiha, it's a pleasure to meet you." He then kissed my hand, causing me to blush and I said "I-it's nice to meet you too, m-my name's Lyric Atsutari." stumbling over some of my words as he let go of my hand and got up. Another anthro, A fox with blood red ears and tail, came into the room and looked at me saying "My name's 'Kyuubi' Kurama Kitsune, it's nice to meet you." I smiled at kyuubi, glad there was another anthro in the house besides my sister and I, as I said "Hi, my n-name's Ly-Lyric Atsutari." Raven then said "Now that the introductions are over, you need to choose who you want to share a room with.

I looked at her, startled and said "W-what? I thought I was rooming with you..." Konan then said to me "Sorry kid, but that's my job" with a slight smirk as she wraped her hands around my sister's waist, causing her to blush. I loooked at the two men and thought about who I should room with. I guess my gaze lingered on Madara for a bit too long because raven said "Looks like you're going to share a room." I blushed and I said "W-wait! I didn't say that I-" I was cut off by myself as I yawned and I looked out the window and noticed the moon was half-way across the sky "it's midnight..."

I said aloud as madara yawned himself amd said to me "well...since both of us are tired...how about we go to bed...roomie." I looked at him and nodded while blushing we then walked up to his room to go to bed.


End file.
